Miss Goldstein
by PrincesseLia
Summary: Poudlard, 2021 Vanessa Goldstein entre en 6ème année à Poudlard. Mais rien en se passe comme prévu. Une étrange créature rôde dans la forêt interdite et semble entretenir un lien étrange avec la jeune fille : est ce que tout n'est pas lié à la disparition de sa mère, 10 ans plus tôt ?
1. Chapter 1

Septembre 2021.

C'était la veille de ma rentrée en sixième année à Poudlard. J'étais à la fois complètement surexcitée et très angoissée. Papa m'avait préparé des lasagnes pour mon dernier diner à la maison. Malgré le travail il prenait le temps de s'occuper de moi. Mon père était Anthony Goldstein, il était tireur d'élite de baguette magique. C'était un métier dangereux mais c'est ce qu'il aimait. Je ne m'inquiétais pas beaucoup pour lui car tout était calme en ce moment. La paix régnait depuis maintenant 20 ans, depuis la grande bataille de Poudlard en fait. Bien sûr on ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Maman était partie un jour, sans nous dire au revoir. Pourtant je gardais d'elle le souvenir d'une femme formidable. Elle n'était pas partie, elle avait disparue. Papa, mes sœurs et moi nous nous sentions incroyablement impuissants face à cette tragédie. Alors nous étions dans le déni. Papa en parlait rarement alors je faisais pareil. Elle avait adoré les sorciers et la magie, elle avait adoré notre monde et l'avais accepté avec bienveillance. Papa ne me parlait pas beaucoup d'elle mais il me parlait de sa vie avant et moi je lui parlais souvent de Poudlard. Cette école lui manquait et elle avait bien changée. Les travaux de reconstruction en avait fait une école encore plus grande, avec de nouveaux secrets et de nouveaux trésors. Je venais de recevoir une lettre me confirmant mon rôle de préfète pour l'année. Je regardais avec méfiance mon insigne briller sur ma table de chevet. Le préfet en chef sera Arnold Cooper. Arnold était un serdaigle, comme moi, mais il était aussi un ami. Papa aussi avait été préfet, il avait donc été très fier quand je lui annonçai que je le serai à mon tour. Toutefois j'étais moins enthousiaste que lui. Ce rôle ne me convenait pas vraiment, malgré ce que certains professeurs pouvaient penser. J'étais loin d'être disciplinée ou alors je me forçais à faire semblant de l'être. Avec la rentrée, ce que je préférais c'était préparer mes bagages, vérifier qu'il ne me manque rien. Mon énorme valise était posée sur mon lit, Perny, mon chat, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir y entrer. Mes robes de sorcières, mes livres (beaucoup de livres), mes vêtements : la caisse était pleine à ras bord. J'étais bien contente de laisser pour une fois mon vieux chaudron à la maison. Je ne suivrais plus les cours de potions à présent. Papa n'avait pas était ravi de mes BUSES. Il tenait tellement à ce que travaille plus tard au ministère… Et pour cela il fallait obligatoirement avoir des ASPICS et donc que je travaille. Au moins pour lui faire plaisir. Je n'avais pas pour ambition de travailler au ministère mais je préférais en être certaine avant de le lui dire. Je m'étais couchée tôt, attendant le lendemain avec impatiente absurde, moi qui n'aimais pas les cours.

Un bourdonnement fit irruption dans mes oreilles le lendemain matin. Ce sortilège de réveil était insupportable. Ces bruits ne se dissipaient que lorsqu'on était dressé sur ses jambes, bel et bien éveillé. Je me surpris à faire un bon en dehors de mon lit. Un léger coup de brosse, un brin de toilette, un jean, un tee shirt. J'étais prête. Je bouclai ma valise, sorti de ma chambre et frappa a la porte voisine.

\- Papa, il est l'heure.

Je frappai ensuite à la porte de ma petite sœur, Myriam, qui me répondit par un grognement excédé.

\- Je n'aimais pas faire grand-chose mais je m'efforçai à leur préparer un petit déjeuner mangeable pour cette journée particulière. Mon père descendit. Ses cheveux blonds tirant sur l'argenté étaient décoiffés, il paraissait assommé de fatigue. Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- …Je ne veux pas que vous partiez encore.

Je me mis à sourire tendrement.

\- Papa. Courage. Et puis Rachel reste là elle.

Rachel c'était ma grande sœur. Elle avait 21 ans et arrivait dans une semaine, elle s'était trouvé un poste à Edimbourg, dans les relations publiques avec les moldus. Papa se mit à sourire légèrement et oublia toute peine en voyant son assiette débordante de victuailles alléchantes. Exceptionnellement papa avait pris sa journée pour nous emmener à la gare. Bien sûr j'étais parfaitement en mesure de m'y rendre moi-même mais c'était une tradition à laquelle il tenait.

Nous arrivâmes dans un Londres extrêmement froid. Le vent était glaciale et je sentais mes cheveux gonfler et voler à son rythme. Le bruit des pas sur le quai, le cliquetis des machines et la voix guillerette qui faisait les annonces faisait naitre en moi un grand sentiment de jubilation. J'adorais les gares et je n'avais jamais vraiment trop su pourquoi. Perny sembla fermer les yeux lorsque nous arrivâmes devant l'entrée de la voix 9/4. Il redoutait chaque année ce moment.

Chaque année, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait de plus en plus d'écoliers sur le quai je finissais par croire que les sorciers se multipliaient bien plus vites que toutes autres créatures. Comme toujours Papa s'obstina à s'arrêter pour dire bonjour à tous ceux qu'il croisait et cela m'agaçait sincèrement. Surtout lorsque cela me poussait à rencontrer des gens que je n'avais pas du tout envie de voir. C'est cela qui se produisit lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour serrer la main à l'auror le plus célèbre d'Angleterre : Harry Potter. Ce n'était pas lui que je n'avais pas envie de voir…mais plutôt un jeune homme à l'air à la fois lasse et provocant qui trainait dans son dos. Ses cheveux en bataille et son écharpe aux couleurs rouges et or négligemment enroulée autour de son cou, James Potter me regarda avec un air tout à fait méprisant. On ne s'entendait pas vraiment bien, surtout depuis que j'avais écrit un article assez méchant sur lui dans le journal clandestin de Poudlard (dont j'étais la célèbre rédactrice en chef et fondatrice).

\- Harry, tu te souviens de mes deux plus jeunes filles, Vanessa et Myriam ?

Monsieur Potter hocha la tête et me sourit avec amusement, ce qui m'étonna.

\- Oh Vanessa. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Anthony tu peux être sûr que ta fille a la plume aussi drôle que sanglante.

J'étais très mal à l'aise, mais étonnamment Mr Potter n'avait pas du tout l'air contrarié, bien au contraire. C'était plus son fils qui avait l'air de l'être. Ils partirent tous les deux saluer d'autres gens. Je senti les yeux de mon père se glacer un peu plus et se tourner vers moi :

\- Vanessa ? Tu te souviens du jour ou ton directeur m'a envoyé un courrier express au sujet de ce journal clandestin lors de ta quatrième année ?

Je fronçai les sourcils et ajouta d'un air faussement grave :

\- Oh oui…une bien triste affaire.

\- Vanessa ! Ne me dit pas que tu as reprit ?

La demande était tellement forte... la rédaction ne pouvait pas lâcher tous ses lecteurs si fidèles !

Il soupira.

\- On en reparlera à Noel.

Je lui embrassai la joue et monta dans le train qui lui n'avait apparemment pas changé. Myriam, qui entrait en troisième année, rejoignit ses amis de Poufsouffle. Selena Hopkins, une de mes meilleurs amis avait décidé d'arrêter l'école et de travailler directement dans la boutique de robe de sorcier de sa mère. Elle m'avait donc abandonné dans la suite de mes études. Heureusement, il me restait Joanna et Arnold avec qui je m'entendais très bien. Bien qu'Arnold ai un an de plus que nous il était tout de même un de nos meilleurs amis, et j'avoue que j'aurais eu bien moins de cœur à retourner à Poudlard s'ils n'avaient pas étaient là, tous les deux. Encore fallait-il que je les trouve. Ce train était un labyrinthe. Je fouillai dans ma poche et attacha mon insigne de préfet sur mon petit pull gris et bleu, au couleur de ma maison.

\- Vanessa, ne va pas t'affaler dans un siège. Tu es préfet. Tu dois faire le tour des voitures.

Je reconnu tout de suite la voix d'Arnold. Je me tournai et me blottit instinctivement contre lui, puis je compris enfin ce qu'il venait de me dire et je relevai la tête.

\- Quoi ? En faire le tour ? Sans m'arrêter ?

Je soupirai. Arnold était un grand garçon maigrelet, ses cheveux noisette étaient drus et courts. A ce moment-là il portait ses petites lunettes carrées. Cela lui donnait l'air encore plus sérieux. Il avait déjà revêtu sa cape de sorcier et son insigne de préfet en chef brillait fièrement sur sa poitrine. Il était incroyablement barbant mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir de la sympathie pour lui. Il m'adressa un sourire.

\- Fait au moins semblant, pour les dix premières minutes du voyage. Je ne voudrai pas avoir à regretter de t'avoir soutenu devant le professeur Blotilick lorsqu'il devait désigner les préfets de la maison.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit de surprise.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Ce rôle ne me correspond pas et… Joanna aurait fait une…

Il me coupa.

Joanna était d'accord avec moi. Vanessa, ton problème c'est que quand tu t'ennuies, tu ne fais que des bêtises. Je prends les choses en main. Maintenant tu n'auras plus de temps libre.

Quel idiot, quel crétin ! Et ça se dit être un ami. Plus de temps libre ? Mon année allez être horrible, au pire je ne prendrai pas ma promotion au sérieux et on me retira mon insigne. En fait, je priai bien pour que cela arrive. Comme il me l'avait conseillé, je fis le tour des voitures. Je laissai deux premières années se battre dans un couloir, un jeune homme jeter une bulle de bave dans les cheveux d'une de ses camarades et m'arrêta devant un compartiment. James Potter était à moitié endormi sur une banquette, Juliette Rowley tendrement assoupi dans ses bras. Je senti mon visage grimacer et mon esprit regretter de ne pas avoir pris mon appareil photo. Le petit filet de bave qui coulait de la lèvre de Juliette aurait fait une image de couverture parfaite pour le premier journal de l'année. Tant pis. Je poursuivis ma route et rejoignait enfin Joanna et d'autres de mes camarades. Joanna pouvait paraitre superficielle et excentrique mais elle était en réalité la personne la plus gentille et tendre que je connaisse. Notre complicité était la chose la plus forte que j'avais.

\- James sort avec Juliette ? Oh ! Mais c'est horrible. Pourquoi elle hein ? Elle se recolore les cheveux avec sa baguette !

\- Toi aussi tu le fais. Rétorquai-je.

Joanna parut indigner.

\- Mais moi je maitrise le sort à la perfection !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire, Joanna non plus d'ailleurs.


	2. Chapter 2

Le trajet en train passait toujours trop vite, et nous ne tardâmes pas à arriver à Prêt-au-lard. L'air était humide et brumeux, rien ne semblait avoir vraiment changé. Je m'attendais à voir l'énorme silhouette du garde-chasse, Hagrid, au bout du quai, mais fus surprise de voir une silhouette beaucoup plus fine et petite tenir l'énorme lanterne. Une voix beaucoup moins grave remplaça celle du demi géant pour appeler les premières années. Je tournai mon regard vers Arnold, certaine qu'il avait une explication sur ce remplacement. Lui qui d'habitude était au courant de tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard se contenta d'hausser les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Le brouillard m'empêchait de bien voir, je m'approchai donc pour discerner les traits de l'étranger. Bien sûr je dû bousculer quelques nouveaux pour m'avancer jusqu'à lui. Il avait l'air relativement jeune, 25 ans environ, il était brun et avait de fins yeux sombres. Son teint était pâle, presque maladif et pourtant il souriait. Je ne le reconnu pas du tout.

\- Où est Hagrid ? Me permettais-je de lui demander. Arnold me foudroya du regard. Mon ton avait surement été un peu trop agressif.

\- Il est en …repos.

\- Et vous êtes ?

Le coude d'Arnold me rentra dans les côtes. Je me pinçai les lèvres avec un sourire. Le remplaçant regarda mon insigne sur ma grande robe de sorcière bleue marine.

\- Vous êtes préfète ? Rassemblez les premières années. Vous les accompagnerez sur les barques.

\- Quoi ? Mais on n'a jamais fait ça !

\- Les choses changent. Votre nom ?

\- Et le vôtre ? Rétorquai-je avec un sourire.

Le remplaçant se contenta de me jeter un regard énervé. A cet instant, une épaule me percuta et se planta devant moi. Un tas plus ou moins harmonieux de muscles et des cheveux mal coiffés s'étaient interposés entre moi et le nouveau. Je senti mes yeux se lever d'eux même vers le ciel en signe de désespoir.

\- Teddy ! Ca fait tout drôle de te voir ici ! s'exclama le tas de muscles.

\- Oh pareil pour moi James.

Parfait, les deux se connaissaient. Décidemment.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda Potter.

\- Oui, il y a pas mal de nouveaux cette année. Tu veux bien accompagner la demoiselle et les élèves dont elle sera responsable sur leurs barques ? Oh et oui et j'oubliais...Monsieur le préfet en chef doit se rendre au plus vite à la grande salle. C'est vous non ? Demanda t'il le regard rivé sur un Anorld au garde à vous. Mon ami hocha la tête et fila aussitôt. James accepta de très bon cœur ce que le remplaçant lui avait demandé. Il se retourna vers moi. Il avait l'air totalement déçu. S'il avait remarqué que c'était de moi dont il sagissait, il aurai sans aucun doute trouvé une excuse pour se défiler. Mais malheureusement pour lui il était idiot et ne faisait attention à personne.

\- Oh décidemment cette école n'est pas assez grande.

\- Ferme la Potter.

\- C'est ça. On y va. En espérant que tu ne fasses pas couler la barque.

Je fus très vexée. Je me demandai si il avait dit ça à cause de mes quelques kilos en trop ou bien sur ma supposée maladresse. En tous les cas, c'était un idiot. J'en fus une nouvelle fois assurée. A bord, je n'avais qu'une envie, noyer ce Gryffondor de malheur. Je ne les aimais pas beaucoup. Ils se sentaient tellement supérieurs et héroïques, cela était devenu répugnant. Mais bien sûr, j'étais une des rares à penser cela. Je ne prononçai pas un mot de toute la traversée. Je me contentai d'écraser le pied d'un première année aux propos déplacés. Arnold m'aurait surement sermonné sur le fait que la meilleure autorité n'était pas celle de la violence. Fort heureusement il n'était pas là, et vu la tête du petit après ça, je doute fort qu'il eut raison de me dire de telles choses. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ces barques, elles étaient inconfortables et le ballottement de l'eau me faisait mal au ventre. Ce moyen de transport était une chose que j'aurai aimé ne jamais connaitre à Poudlard mais ils les avaient gardés, par esprit de tradition peut être. Les barques arrivèrent sur une petite côte, tout en bas du château. Le petit remplaçant avança vers une porte de pierre, il tendit sa baguette vers une grosse serrure. Quelques secondes après, l'énorme porte s'ouvrit lentement. Je m'enfonçai dans les longues galeries qui nous mènerait jusqu'à la grande salle, les nouveaux derrières moi. Ils avaient l'air tellement impatients, même si certains semblaient plus apeurés qu'autre chose.

\- Cette galerie est pleine de chauve-souris non ? demanda un petit brun à l'allure chétive.

\- Bien sûr. Mais une chauve-souris n'est rien comparé à toutes les autres créatures qui nous entourent tu sais. Lui répondis-je.

Il avait l'air encore plus troublé, je le regardai avec un sourire et ajouta :

\- Ne t'en fais pas. C'est normal d'avoir peur mais ça va disparaitre avec le temps tu sais. Il suffit…de voir toutes ses choses qui te font peur comme des blagues.

Le petit me rendit un léger sourire. Je savais que James m'avait entendu et maintenant il me regardait étrangementé, je me tournai un peu plus vers lui mais il fila rejoindre la tête du rang.

Notre convoi arriva enfin en face d'un petit escalier qui menait au grand hall. Rien n'avait changé, le hall de pierre, le grand escalier et sur la gauche les portes de la grande salle. Elles étaient toujours en bois fin mais des figures étaient sculptées sur le bois. Des silhouettes munissant des baguettes, visant des ombres féroces flottant dangereusement sur le ciel. La gravure était très belle et détaillée, elle avait été faite en souvenir de la grande bataille. Tout comme le grand mémorial qui se trouvait à l'est du château, vers les serres. Tout le monde commençait à arriver, je pénétrai dans la grande salle. Le ciel était noir et les bougies flottaient gentiment dans les airs. Je m'installai à la table des serdaigles. Seulement trois deuxièmes années étaient présentes. Joanna ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à arriver, accompagnée de Sarah Jenkins, une camarade qui partageait notre dortoir. Joanna s'assaillait en face de moi.

\- Alors ? C'est qui ? Le gars que tu as énervé ?

-J'en sais rien. Mais je ne l'aime pas. Et ça m'inquiète pour Hagrid. Qu'il soit trop fatigué pour assurer les cours, je comprends, mais ne pas le voir du tout c'est autre chose.

Joanna me jeta un regard un peu amusé. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait pris l'habitude de me voir détester la terre entière. Cela ne la rejouissait pas, mais elle ne me faisait plus de remarques. Nous en saurions sans aucun doute plus, un peu plus tard. Je cherchai Arnold du regard mais ne le vis pas autour de la table, ni dans la salle. L'assemblée s'arrêta de parler lorsque le directeur, Thomas Laurenz Melfhort, prit place devant son pupitre. Il allait commencer son discours. Le directeur n'était pas quelqu'un de très impressionnant. Il était de taille moyenne, ses cheveux marrons passaient peu à peu au gris. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe aux teintes automnales et un bouc frisotant blanchissait au fil des années sur son menton proéminent. Melfhort n'était pas quelqu'un de hautement charismatique et intelligent, mais il était sympathique et juste. Tout ce dont Poudlard avait besoin. Je l'aimais bien malgré le fait que lui, me redoutait un peu. Surtout depuis qu'il avait été mit au courant au sujet de mon journal.

\- Mes chers élèves. J'aimerai tout d'abord vous souhaiter une bonne année en ces lieux et bienvenue à tous ceux qui débutent ici leurs scolarité ! Que Poudlard soit pour vous une maison chaleureuse, une maison que vous seriez heureux de revoir chaque année. Je sais que vous avez surement très faim mais je me dois de vous transmettre tous les changements du corps enseignants de l'année mais aussi les noms de vos nouveaux préfets. Même si, encore une fois, je suis certain que ces derniers n'ont pas manqué de s'en vanter. Suite à la demande du ministère, notre école se doit d'assurer un nouveau cours qui concernera les cinquième, sixième et septième années. Ce cour sera optionnel et consistera à apprendre les bases de certains cours moldu. Matière ayant pour but d'aider les sorciers qui souhaiteraient travailler dans le monde des moldus avec les compétences requises. Cette option sera assurée par notre professeur d'étude des moldus, Laura Martin.

A la table des professeurs, Melle Martin, avec sa longue crinière brune et son grand sourire se leva et salua les élèves. A ce moment-là le petit remplaçant pris place à la table. Alors que tout le monde applaudissait, j'observai l'homme avec attention.

\- Pas de changements pour les autres matières sauf en histoire de la magie (je tendis l'oreille), le professeur Cuthbert Binns à décider de laisser sa place…

Il y eut alors une véritable effusion de joie parmi les élèves. C'est vrai que ce fantôme avait un talent admirable pour endormir son auditoire, mais j'avais toujours aimé sa matière. Je passai en revue la table des professeurs. Je n'avais pas remarqué de nouveaux arrivants à part…le petit remplaçant. Je me mordis les lèvres.

\- Il sera remplacé par notre nouveau professeur stagiaire Edward Lupin qui a ce soir remplacé notre garde-chasse dans ces fonctions, exceptionnellement.

Je senti ma fourchette se courber sous la pression de ma main qui la tordait, inconsciemment. L'histoire était ma matière préférée et voilà que je l'allais devoir supporter le remplaçant. Joanna me regarda et pouffa de rire devant mon expression.

\- Pour finir, voici la liste de vos préfets. Gryffondor : Thomas Finnigan et Jane Crivey. Poufsouffle : Philibert Macmillan et Claire : Julia Whitby et Lucas : Vanessa Goldstein et Jason Rodman. Votre préfet en chef sera Arnold Cooper de la maison serdaigle (Je fus très fière des applaudissements et des cris guerriers de mes camarades.) et le rôle de préfète en chef sera assurer par Hillary Peakes, de la maison gryffondor. La répartition peut enfin avoir lieu.

Même de loin, je vis les yeux de la plupart des premières années s'illuminer. Mon regard se portait surtout sur le petit peureux de tout à l'heure, j'avais envie que tout se passe bien pour lui. J'aurais aussi aimé qu'il soit envoyé à serdaigle mais le choixpeau cria pour lui la maison Poufsouffle. Tant pis, nous accueillirent tout de même très chaleureusement une quinzaine de nouveaux aigles. Aprés cela une multitude de plats apparurent sur les tables. Je retrouvai le sourire, le petit remplaçant n'allait tout de même pas me gâcher mes dernières années à Poudlard. Je me goinfrai de canard aux pêches lorsqu'Arnold remonta la salle pour s'assoir prêt de moi. Il avait l'air de revenir de l'extérieur au vue de ses habits trempés.

\- Merci de vous être inquiétez.

Je haussai les sourcils ne regardant que la montagne de pomme de terre qui trônait dans mon assiette. Je demandai tout de même :

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as été kidnappé et tu as réussi à t'échapper ? Bravo.

\- Mais ! Non pas du tout. J'ai dû régler une affaire urgente.

Joanna pouffa de rire ce qui déplut fortement à notre préfet en chef.

\- J'ai hâte d'entendre comment tu as sauvé tout le monde. Rajouta Joanna avec un sourire éclatant.

\- … Peevys avait saccagé les plantes du Professeur Londubat, moi et Melkior on est allez remettre l'endroit en place.

\- Waouh, Monsieur Cooper vous avez passez un coup de balai dans une serre ! Décorons-le. Cria Joanna.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, Sarah non plus. Arnold avait l'habitude de ce genre de blague. J'étais tellement contente de retrouver cet endroit et cette ambiance. Cette année allais être magnifique. Tout du moins c'est ce qu'on espérait tous. Toutefois, me connaissant, je savais que je me lasserai de tout ça dans quelques semaines. Le festin fut terminer et je du accompagner les élèves de ma maison jusqu'à notre salle commune et nos dortoirs qui se trouvaient dans la plus haute tour du château. Quel ne fut pas les cris d'admiration des première années lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans ce qui allait être leur pièce commune pour les années à venir. C'était une immense salle ronde dont les murs avaient été décorés de tapisseries bleues, et vers l'est d'immenses baies vitrées nous offraient une charmante vue sur le lac du château. Ils y avaient aussi de généreux fauteuils en soie, une grande cheminée de marbre blanc, plusieurs tables dont deux servaient à jouer aux échecs et deux énormes canapés en cuir. La pièce était à la fois majestueuse et chaleureuse. Le plafond était en fait un dôme ou était peint une grande fresque représentant le ciel étoilé. La tour avait été complétement détruite lors de la grande bataille, la construction n'avait donc pas plus de vingt ans. Cependant, les pierres paraissaient tout de même sortir d'un autre temps, tout comme les tableaux et le mobilier. De manière générale cet endroit ne me paraissait pas vieillir mais il ne me semblait toutefois jamais actuel. En réalité, ces murs me donnaient l'impression d'être hors du temps. Je me tournai vers les petits nouveaux, un peu angoissée.

\- La porte à gauche mène aux dortoirs des filles. sept en tout, un par année. Les premières années étant plus nombreux que les autres, leurs chambres on étaient rallongées. Pareil à droite, pour les garçons. Je sais que la vie en communauté peut être parfois difficile, ne vous laissez pas déborder par les problèmes et n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler, à moi, Jason, Arnold ou bien aux autres élèves de la maison. Nous sommes ici tous très fréquentables. Bonne nuit à tous et à demain !

Je lançai un regard faussement haineux à Joanna. Elle n'avait pas cessée d'applaudir pendant toute mon intervention. Cette fille était trop enthousiaste, c'était bien pour cela que je ne l'accompagnais pas toujours aux matchs de quidditch. Je finis par moi aussi regagner mon dortoir. Je le partageais avec Joanna et Sarah mais aussi avec Alice Chase et Clara Delvaux que j'aimais beaucoup moins. En fait je ne pouvais pas les supporter, ( comme c'est original). Elles étaient la vanité et la bêtise même mais pour le bien de la chambre, je faisais tout pour garder mon calme. Si je n'hésitais pas à parler honnêtement de mes camarades dans mon journal, j'étais beaucoup plus silencieuse lorsque j'étais en face d'eux, ce qui était un grand défaut. Les filles et moi, on s'efforçait de les ignorer, même si Clara semblait ne pas être ravie de me voir préfète. De toute évidence elle pensait qu'elle aurait été bien meilleure que moi dans ce rôle. Pour une fois, j'étais prête à partager son opinion. J'avais hâte d'être demain pour connaitre mon emploi du je redoutais la reprise des cours car les devoirs ne m'avaient pas vraiment manqués.

Il fut assez dur de se réveiller le lendemain. On m'avait confié la tâche de distribuer les emplois du temps aux premières années lors de leurs petits déjeuners. Quand j'eu fini, je regagnai ma place et déroulai le parchemin à mon nom avec impatience. Je passerai mes cours de métamorphose avec les poufsouffles, et les cours de sortilège avec les serpentards. Mes soucirls se froncérent d'agacement lorsque je découvris que mes cours d'histoire se feraient en commun avec la maison Gryffondor. Je senti ma main froisser dangereusement le bout de papier. Les cours d'histoire de la magie n'allaient pas être une partie de plaisir. De nombreux gryffondors ne m'aimaient pas et Joanna avait arrêté définitivement ce cours. Je n'aimais pas être seule et là je savais que je le serai.

\- Tu en profiteras pour bosser cette matière, et tu sera la meilleure, j'en suis certaine. Me dit Joanna, gentiment.

Mais j'étais déjà la meilleure. Tout du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Personne ne m'avait battu en histoire de la magie mais Monsieur Lupin devait déjà avoir de nombreux aprioris sur moi, je ne partais définitivement pas gagnante. Une fois le petit-déjeuner finis, je rassemblai mes affaires et me dirigeai vers la salle d'histoire qui se trouvait au deuxième étage. C'était une grande salle lumineuse à la décoration quasiment inexistante. Etant la première arrivée, je trouvai la salle vide, alors je pris place au premier rang. D'autres serdaigle arrivèrent mais aucun d'eux ne s'assaillaient à côté de moi. Le cours allait commencer et j'étais seule comme je m'en doutais. Tant pis, je n'avais besoin de personne après tout. Monsieur Lupin était discrètement assit derrière son bureau. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué en entrant. Il se leva, se racla la gorge et nous demanda de sortir nos livres. Tout le monde s'exécuta sans un bruit. Je passai un regard sur la classe, Potter n'était pas là. Il avait surement, lui aussi, abandonné cette matière. J'étais soulagée.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler la date de la création du Code international du secret magique ?

Je me dépêchai de lever la main, Lupin parut surpris et me désigna.

\- 1692, Monsieur. Les persécutions infligées aux sorciers atteignent leur sommet à cette époque. C'est une période très sombre pour la Communauté Magique, les gouvernements du Monde Magique se rencontrent pour trouver des solutions à la crise et décide donc de caché à tout jamais la Magie aux Moldus.

\- Bien, Mademoiselle Goldstein. J'offre 10 points à votre maison si vous me dite quelle sorcier à tenter de s'opposer a ce code.

Je me mis à réfléchir et après quelque secondes la réponse me vint en tête.

\- Isabelle Page, Monsieur. Elle militait pour le dialogue et la diplomatie entre moldus et sorciers, et se refusait à cacher ses pouvoirs. Elle se vantait d'être amie avec un grand nombre de moldus. Elle a fini par être assassiner. Les dirigeants sorciers ont vu dans ce drame une raison de plus de se cacher. Mais personnellement je doute que le meurtre soit le fruit d'un…

\- Goldstein. Je ne vous ai demandé que les faits. Je vous offre tout de même les 10 points.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Je n'avais pas fini, il me restait encore plein de choses intéressantes à dire et il m'avait coupé. Du bout de sa baguette, il écrivit le nom d'Isabelle Page sur le grand tableau noir et tout le monde se pencha pour prendre des notes. Un grand fracas gronda lorsqu'un individu ouvrit la porte sans discrétion. Sa respiration était haletante, chose normal lorsqu'on a plus d'un quart d'heure de retard. C'était Potter. Son regard était un peu perdu, il n'y avait plus de place. A part à côté de moi. Après quelques secondes d'arrêt il se dirigea vers ma table et pris place à côté de moi. Il n'avait pas l'air très content.

Le cour se poursuivi presque normalement, grâce à moi ma maison remporta une nouvelle fois 10 points. Cela poussera mes camarades de maison à être respectueux et sympathiques avec moi pour les trois prochains mois environ. Monsieur Lupin n'était pas un mauvais professeur, il semblait connaitre sa matière et offrait un rythme non négligeable au cours. Cependant il n'avait même pas prit la peine de reprocher à Potter son retard. L'idée qu'il fasse du favoritisme ne pouvait qu'affaiblir l'estime que je lui portai. La grande cloche sonna dix heures. Alors que nous rangions nos affaires, je regardai brièvement Potter :

\- Je n'aurais pas cru que tu sois admissible à ce cour, Potter.

\- Le professeur Lupin accepte les élèves qui ont eu « Effort exceptionnel » à leurs Buses. Ça ne m'enchante pas trop mais ça peut-être pratique. Et puis je pourrais toujours copier sur toi pendant les devoirs. Tu deviendras quelqu'un d'utile.

Mon poing se serra.

\- …Je t'emmerde. Sincèrement.

J'attrapai mon sac et sorti vite de la salle, je n'aurai pas pu rester plus longtemps ou alors Potter se serai aperçu qu'il m'avait blessé. C'est le risque lorsqu'on se fait passer pour une forteresse intouchable, on est obligé de cacher aux autres le fait qu'on est juste une pauvre fille émotive. Je retenu une larme et marcha rapidement dans la galerie mais quelqu'un m'interpela. Je me retournai, c'était une jeune fille blonde à la cravate jaune et noir. Je me mis à sourire. C'était Alexanne Montgomery, ma meilleure collaboratrice pour le journal. C'était aussi elle qui m'empêchait de sortir des choses trop méchantes dans le PoudlardClandestin. Elle m'avait d'ailleurs bien crié dessus le jour de la sortie de l'article sur Potter.

\- Eh ! Alors, quand est ce que le journal reprend ? Il va reprendre n'est-ce pas ? Mitch et moi on est super impatients. Et Théa m'a aussi dit qu'elle voulait reprendre !

\- Je…je ne sais. Fixons une réunion… samedi, 14h00, Près du lac ?

\- Parfait ! A samedi alors !

Je la saluai brièvement de la main et reprit ma route. Bien sûr, il était indispensable pour moi de reprendre le journal même si maintenant que j'étais préfète cela allait m'attirer bien plus d'ennuis. L'année dernière le journal avait réussi à rester discret et on ne c'était contenté que d'articles assez gentillets. Ayant passé la majorité de mon temps libre en retenue lors de ma quatrième année, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de revivre ça. Il fallait tout de même que je trouve une idée d'article pour le numéro de la rentrée : l'idée m'effleura de parler du Professeur Lupin, mais il fallait que j'en sache beaucoup plus sur lui avant. Cela n'allait pas être facile, et ce n'était pas à Potter que j'allais demander des renseignements… Hagrid ! Bien sûr, mon prochain cours était celui de soins aux créatures magiques et j'étais certaine qu'Hagrid connaissait Monsieur Lupin.


End file.
